


Poker Night

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Prompt. Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Laurel, Sara, Nyssa and Quentin playing cards</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Prompt. Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Laurel, Sara, Nyssa and Quentin playing cards

Felicity’s eyes scanned the table. Beside her, Sara smirked at her cards. 

"I call," Nyssa said, throwing two chips into the pot. 

"Fold," Laurel muttered, sliding back her cards. 

"Call," Quentin smirked, eying his daughter’s girlfriend.

"You call on Ra’s Al Ghul’s daughter?" Nyssa narrowed her eyes. 

"Nyssa, relax. It’s part of the game, remember?" Sara smiled, patting her hand. 

"Call," Diggle said, then was followed by a fold from Roy. 

"Raise," Oliver said, his mouth unwavering. Three more chips joined the pot.

"Damn it, Queen," Quentin muttered. 

"Seriously, Oliver?" Diggle rolled his eyes. 

"Call," Felicity challenged, tossing in her own chips.

"Guys, c’mon. Fold," Sara muttered.

"I must fold as well," Nyssa said. "But this will be the last time you make me fold, Oliver Queen."

"Yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that," He smirked.

"Nope, I’m out," Quentin shook his head.

"Call," Diggle smirked, tossing in a couple of chips. 

Oliver looked from Diggle to Felicity. Her eyes were narrowed at him, challenging him.

"Raise," He said, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"C’mon, man," Diggle shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "I’m out."

"Felicity?" Oliver challenged. "In or out?"

"Um," She glanced at her cards again, then bit her lip. Shoot! No! She quickly released her lip and looked up at Oliver, who smiled. 

"Well?" 

"Man, don’t," Diggle warned. "You know Felicity’s the only one that can call you out on your BS."

"Not at poker, Diggle," Oliver reminded him.

"We’ll see about that," Roy muttered.

"Alright, will you two stop making googly eyes at each other already? Smoak, you in or out?" Quentin asked impatiently. Laurel’s eyes bounced from Felicity to Oliver, then back to Felicity. 

"Raise," The blonde said, smirking. Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t expecting her to call, much less raise. "You?"

"Call," He challenged, tossing more chips into the pot.

"Alright, let’s see them," Sara said, clapping her hands. "Man, I can’t wait to see this."

"Ladies, first," Oliver gestured.

"Oh, no. Please, be my guest," She smiled innocently. 

"Fine. I’m sorry, Felicity, but-" He set down his cards, Roy and Quentin smirking. "Full house."

"Damn," She muttered, making Laurel and Sara sigh. Another round to Oliver.

"Don’t raise when you’re up against me," Oliver winked, reaching for the chips.

"Um, not so fast, Queen," She smiled, lowering her hand.

"Holy crap!" Roy laughed at Oliver’s frown. Diggle shook his head and laughed.

"Well I’ll be damned," Quentin snorted. 

"Straight flush," Felicity batted her eyelashes at him. "I believe I win?"

"Well done, Felicity," Nyssa smiled, impressed.

"You’re the only one that’s ever beaten him, Felicity!" Sara laughing, patting her friend’s back. 

"I thought you were bluffing," Laurel muttered. 

"Sorry, Oliver. But don’t you know you shouldn’t raise when you’re up against me?" She winked, pulling the chips towards her.


End file.
